User blog:IntriesAlwand/Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Episode 1 Review And Summary!
To begin with, Episode 1 was the premiere of the new series, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations ! Adapted from the manga, episode 1 led into its own original opening of the story of Boruto just as the studio and Kishimoto promised. And of course, following the anticipated Boruto vs Kawaki clash on top of the destroyed Hokage face monument. Getting into the meat of the episode, Boruto is seen traveling with Shikadai to get a Burger and heads back to town using the new train transportation system incorporated into Konoha. Funny seeing as how burgers and trains have found their way into the Naruto verse seeing as how it is more modernized as Shikadai said in this episode. Boruto sees a kid getting bullied by the name of Denki. Denki is the son of the owner of the business that operates the new train transportation system in Konoha. Boruto saves Denki form getting bullied and ends up telling Denki how to deal with his father. Later on Boruto has a conversation with Hinata about what a poor father Naruto is and we head back to Denki who is seen slapped by his father. As Denki exists his father’s office we notice this snake chakra dark aura thing appear, bite, and then posses Denki. Now, we have no idea what it is, however we do see some sort of seal it represents and the chakra opening. We move onto the next day and Boruto sees Denki walking. However Boruto starts to notice some strange chakra emitting from Denki’s body. The camera pans back to Boruto to identify that Boruto has had a sudden change in his right eye! Again, we don’t know whether or not if that was the Byakugan or the Tenseigan , but it was definitely something of a Kekkei Genkai . Boruto chases after Denki and we encounter Denki trapping his former bullies from the previous day in the episode inside of a prototype train developed by his father’s company. Again when Boruto confronts Denki about his doings, Boruto’s eye activates again but he gets rid of it in order to stop Denki form crashing the train into another train. Boruto slides the train off its original course and it ends up crashing into Naruto’s Hokage stone face in the monument as his name is being called at the entrance ceremony for the academy. The Episode then ends with Boruto and Denki walking into the academy on their first day and then we get the preview for next weeks episode. All in all the episode was very good for a start to a new series and a sequel to Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. The 3 major highlights for me personally would have to include: *'Boruto vs Kawaki' *'Denki getting possessed by the Snake chakra thing ' *'Boruto’s eye revealed seeing Denki’s chakra' And with all of that said thanks for reading and ill see you all in another article soon! I give the episode an 8/10! Category:Blog posts Category:Boruto Category:Naruto Category:Naruto characters